


Blinded by Logic

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Enchanted - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Roman over hears Virgil and Logan talking about the person he likes, so Roman decided to help Logan win his true love. Little does Roman know the person Logan desires is him.





	Blinded by Logic

Virgil and Logan were on the couch drinking tea, Logan was reading a book while Virgil was fixing up his tumblr. It was peaceful for the two of them, but like every morning Roman burst out of his room singing a random Disney song. Logan couldn’t help smiling at hearing the man sing, Virgil rolls his eyes “Why don’t you just oh I don’t know, tell him?”

Logan frown at the statement “Virgil, remember the video we did about relationships?” the face Virgil made told him everything. With a sigh Virgil closes his laptop “Lo, its true you lack uh you know romantic ideas. But I think you should just tell him,” Roman was down stairs hearing the conversation. He had a huge smile, Logan is in love with someone, he thought about who it could be and realized that it had to be Patton. Who couldn’t love that bundle of emotions, Roman decided since he is the most romantic side he will take the challenge and get them together.

Roman takes Logan’s hand and smiles at him “Fear not nerd I shall help you win over your true love! And I will do it in song, Virgil give me a beat!” Virgil glares at Roman “Would love to but,” at that moment he saw Patton come down stairs and give him a wink. He walks over and takes Patton’s hand “We have Dinner plans so later!” he gives them the peace sign before leaving.

Roman stares at the door, strange that Virgil would hold hands with his best friends crush. Shrugging it off he pulls Logan off the couch, he then snapped his fingers. With pen and paper now in hand he started listing date ideas “How would you show him you love him?” Logan watch as Roman continued to write. He then started thinking “Roman, I think we know how I would approach the situation,” the other man shakes his head as he writes.

It seems Roman wanted him to try a different approach “ I would tell them I have an interest in having a relationship,” that made Roman nod, he then stops writing and smiles at him. Logan awkwardly looked away, he hands Logan the paper he was writing on “Are you familiar with the song ‘That’s How you know’ from Enchanted?” Logan nods making Roman’s smile grow he then started singing some of the lyrics “How do I know he’s mine, well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?”

Logan can feel himself smiling like an idiot, he then wondered if this was how Virgil felt with his boyfriend. Smiling at the small things that the other does, Roman kept singing the song. He was dancing around the room, placing yellow flowers in different locations. Then with another snap the living room changed into a fancy restaurant. Logan decided to look at the list, if this is what Roman thinks on how confessions should go then maybe he will take Romans advice and use it against him.

Roman stop singing and dancing when he saw Logan smiling at the list, he bit his lip to hold himself back. He didn’t think this through, instead of him trying to win over Logan he is helping him be with someone else. But he wouldn’t do that to Patton, they both deserve each other. After all its common knowledge that opposites attract. He forces a smile and walks to Logan “Are you ready?” when he saw Logan nod and go upstairs he couldn’t help himself “Logan!”

The logical side tuned and stared at him, Roman didn’t know why he called him out “uh go and win your true love!” Logan nodded and disappeared. He then called Patton and told him to come home with Virgil as soon as he could. Everything has been set, he has to be happy for his friends. He won’t let his feelings get in the way, but the moment he saw Logan in the black suit his mind went blank.

Logan straightens his red tie and smiles at Roman “Is this appearance satisfactory?” Roman slowly nodded as Logan walks down the stairs. Roman was going to compliment Logan but much to his surprise the logical side beat him to it “I find your normal appearance to be vey,” he pauses looking through a pile for flash cards “handsome, even if we have the same face the outfit makes the man.”

Roman blushes, Logan smirks when he notices the man was flustered. He walks closer to him, Roman took a deep breath “Thank you! A Prince has got to slay you know!” Logan nods “well you are slaying that look Roman.”

Roman gives Logan a loving smile, seeing the smile caught Logan off guard he never thought that there could be a chance. The two of them being together wouldn’t be logical, but maybe that’s what blinded the both of them, Logic. Roman sighs “I shall take my leave, after all your date will be here soon,” as he was going to walk away Logan grabbed his arm. Logan was hoping that doing this confession would help him stop being so out of character, but now that he saw that smile he knew exactly what he wanted. Roman turned, Logan rolls his eyes “My date is already here,” Roman looked around the room until it finally hit him that they were the only ones in the house “Me?” Logan nods making Roman blush again.

“But don’t you love Patton?” with those words slipping out Logan finally understood the list that was given to him “Roman, why would I agree to this when Patton has a boyfriend?”

Romans eyes went wide “So the person you love is…me?” Logan nods, Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But then Logan snapped his fingers dimming the lights “Roman, is there anyone you’re interested in?” Roman felt his heart skip a beat when he notice Logan wasn’t wearing his tie anymore. A wink from Logan was enough to make him flustered, he looks away in order to answer Logan’s question “yes, for a while now I have found a certain nerd to be very distracting. But I never thought that the nerd would feel the same.”

“Roman, do you want to start a relationship with me? If not then at least one date, the room is set up for one,” Logan pulled a chair out for Roman, he went and sat in the chair “Of course I will date you! Now dear could you le-“he turns his head. Roman held his breath when he saw how close they were, Logan smirks at him “May I?” all Roman could do was nod before the Logical side closed the distance between them.

Patton wanted to scream seeing them kiss but his boyfriend had a hand over his mouth to make sure he stays quite. After the phone call they had to end their dinner plans early to see how Romans date plan would work, and from how long they were kissing in there Virgil assume the plan went great. He found it hilarious when Patton told him about Romans plan, he couldn’t believe the man never notice that Patton was dating him. They weren’t hiding it so Roman not knowing was comical for him.

Virgil gets up, freeing Patton “Come on Pat, there’s no way I’m sitting here watching them make out,” his boyfriend giggles before getting up from there hiding spot. Patton kisses Virgil’s check before taking his hand “coffee?” Virgil smiles at his boyfriends word before nodding.

The next day Roman was humming as he was walking down the stairs, there he saw Virgil and Patton cuddling while watching Winne the Pooh. He smiles at them and waves “Hello love birds!” they turn their head and stare at Roman, Virgil smirks at Roman “so how long did you and Logan make out for?” Romans face turn bright red he then scoffs at the side “You don’t need to know!”

Virgil laughs, Patton gently smacks Virgil for teasing Roman “I’m happy for you kiddo! I think you two are cute together!”

Logan came downstairs and saw Virgil laughing while Roman was blushing, he smiles and hands a paper to Roman. And with that he left to make a schedule for Thomas next video, Roman open up the paper and smiles at the words written on it. 

Roman I will be very busy for the rest of the week, even though we won’t be seeing each other for a while. Remember you are always on my mind.

Love Logan

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped when i was trying to do another story, but this was a lot of fun so i hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
